


The Trio's Beginning and The Destruction of the world

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ask me if u want it, I have basic plot idea, Its unique, Work Up For Adoption, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginnings of: WitherMU</p><p>Genetic</p><p> The Beginnings of: Skybrine</p><p>Born</p><p>The Beginnings of: Enderlox</p><p>Dragon Egg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trio's Beginning and The Destruction of the world

 

WitherMU’s Story

 

It was a normal day for General TrueMu, He was Joking with his friends and laughing they were wondering what to do when a recruit came up. “General Sky! We have reports of weird hybrid creatures on the far edge of our lands!”

 

Sky with his shades and amulet on as per usual frowned and then said “jason would you like to lead a group to take care of the problem?” Jason smiled and nodded that was what he liked about Sky he always asked them if they wanted to do it he never demanded, just as he never got angry he always seemed calm.

 

Jason Called forth 5 other recruits to take with him as he decided to go for speed these recruits were decent fighters two of them with bows two with swords and the other recruit was modded to have guns and grenades he was one of the higher recruits, his name was Kyle, Jason remembered.

 

They set out and for the entire day they were mostly quiet and the atmosphere was tense Jason sighed then that night after they had set up camp he clapped his hands “Alright guys we have a long journey ahead of us and I don't like the tense atmosphere so we're going to be playing a game”

 

Jason smirked smugly then said “Gather round in a circle were playing Truth or Dare” The two sword recruits groaned obviously having heard rumours of Truth or Dare games the generals played. Jason smirked then tapping a button on his suit said “Activate Lie Detector!”

 

“Okay first things first lets all tell our names, I am Jason AKA TrueMU.”

 

“I’m Kyle Aka Berserker” One of the Modded Unit.

 

“I’m Shila Aka ArrowsForTheWin” a girl with short blonde hair said her bow rested nearby.

 

“I’m Chi Aka ChiKira” said a girl with long black hair and green eyes she was one of the sword people.

 

“Im Antite Aka TheBeastWithin” Said the other sword guy.

 

The last person stared at us for a moment then snorted and said “I’m Dark Aka DarkDragon360” Dark wore a hood  and cloak that covered her body and head from sight.

“Lets Begin then!” Jason spun a bottle that Chi Tossed to him and it landed on Shila so Shila spun the bottle and it landed on Antite. “truth or Dare?”

 

Antite glared at shila with his beady eyes and grumbled out truth “What is the most embarising moment in you whole life.” Antite sneared at her then said “

 

 


End file.
